Marvel's The Avengers
| Previous Film = The Incredible Hulk (June 13, 2008) | Next Film = | Appearances = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Numerous unnamed agents * ** Villains: * * ** ** ** Other Characters: * * ** * In Deleted Scene * * * * * Odin * * * ** * * Locations: * * Chitauri Base * ** ** ** *** ** *** ** *** **** * Asgard Items: * * * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * * * Acura Cars ** Acura TL ** Acura NSX Spider * Lockheed Martin F-35 Lightning II * Boeing 737 Business Jet * Chitauri air chariot * Chitauri mother ship |Plot = Loki encounters The Other, an envoy for an alien race known as the Chitauri. In exchange for retrieving the Tesseract, an energy source of limitless power, the Other promises Loki a Chitauri army with which he can subjugate the Earth. Nick Fury, director of the espionage agency S.H.I.E.L.D., and his lieutenant Agent Hill arrive at a remote research facility during an evacuation, where physicist Doctor Erik Selvig is leading a research team experimenting on the Tesseract. Agent Phil Coulson explains that the object has begun radiating an unusual form of energy, as well as low levels of gamma radiation. The Tesseract suddenly activates and opens a portal, allowing Loki to reach Earth. Loki takes the Tesseract and uses his scepter to enslave Selvig and several agents, including Clint Barton, to aid him in his getaway. In response to the attack, Fury reactivates the "Avengers Initiative". S.H.I.E.L.D. moves to their new base of operations, the Helicarrier, where Coulson contacts Agent Natasha Romanoff, who at the moment was in the middle of an interrogation where she was tied to a chair. But Coulson tells her that "Agent Barton has been compromised", Romanoff breaks loose of her bondage and manages to defeat her captors, Romanoff is then sent to India to recruit Dr. Bruce Banner; Coulson visits Tony Stark to have him review Selvig's research; and Fury approaches Steve Rogers with an assignment to retrieve the Tesseract. While Barton steals iridium needed to stabilize the Tesseract's power, Loki causes a distraction in Stuttgart, Germany, leading to a confrontation with Rogers, Stark, and Romanoff that ends with Loki's surrender. While Loki is being escorted to S.H.I.E.L.D., Thor, his adoptive brother, arrives and frees him hoping to convince him to abandon his plan and return to Asgard. After a confrontation with Stark and Rogers, Thor agrees to take Loki to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s flying aircraft carrier, the Helicarrier. There Loki is imprisoned while Banner and Stark attempt to locate the Tesseract. The Avengers become divided, both over how to approach Loki and the revelation that S.H.I.E.L.D. plans to harness the Tesseract to develop weapons as a deterrent against hostile extra-terrestrials. As the group argues, Barton and Loki's other possessed agents attack the Helicarrier, disabling its engines in flight and causing Banner to transform into the Hulk. Stark and Rogers try to restart the damaged engines, and Thor attempts to stop the Hulk's rampage. Romanoff fights Barton, and knocks him unconscious, breaking Loki's mind control. Loki escapes after killing Coulson and ejecting Thor from the airship, while the Hulk leaves on his own. Fury uses Coulson's death to motivate the Avengers into working as a team. Stark and Rogers realize that simply defeating them will not be enough for Loki; he needs to overpower them publicly to validate himself as ruler of Earth. Loki uses the Tesseract, in conjunction with a device Selvig built, to open a portal above Stark Tower to the Chitauri fleet in space, launching his invasion. The Avengers rally in defense of New York City, but quickly realize they will be overwhelmed as wave after wave of Chitauri descend upon Earth. With help from Barton, Rogers, Stark, and Thor evacuate civilians, while Banner transforms back into the Hulk and goes after Loki, eventually beating him into submission. Romanoff makes her way to the portal, where Selvig, freed of Loki's control, reveals that Loki's scepter can be used to close the portal. Meanwhile, Fury's superiors attempt to end the invasion by launching a nuclear missile at Manhattan. Stark intercepts the missile and takes it through the portal toward the Chitauri fleet. The missile detonates, destroying the invaders' mother ship, thereby disabling their forces on Earth. Stark's suit runs out of power and he falls back through the portal, but the Hulk saves him from crashing to the ground. Romanoff deactivates the portal to prevent further invasion. In the aftermath, Thor returns Loki and the Tesseract to Asgard. Fury notes that the Avengers will return when they are needed. In the first of two post-credits scenes, the Other confers with his master about the attack on Earth; in the second post-credits scene, the Avengers eat in silence at a shawarma restaurant. | Cast = *Robert Downey Jr. as Iron Man / Tony Stark *Chris Evans as Captain America / Steve Rogers *Mark Ruffalo as Hulk / Dr. Bruce Banner **Lou Ferrigno as voice of the Hulk *Chris Hemsworth as Thor *Scarlett Johansson as Black Widow / Agent Natasha Romanoff *Jeremy Renner as Hawkeye / Agent Clint Barton *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury *Tom Hiddleston as Loki *Clark Gregg as Agent Phil Coulson *Cobie Smulders as Agent Maria Hill *Stellan Skarsgård as Dr. Erik Selvig *Paul Bettany as J.A.R.V.I.S. *Alexis Denisof as The Other *Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts *Jenny Agutter and Powers Boothe as World Security Councillors *Maximiliano Hernández as Agent Jasper Sitwell *Jerzy Skolimowski as Georgi Luchkov *Damion Poitier as Thanos Reception *The Avengers currently holds a 93% certified fresh approval rating on the review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes, with 256 of the 276 reviews being positive.http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/marvels_the_avengers/ *With a rating of 8.4/10, it is on the 117th place of IMDB's Top 250 Movies.http://www.imdb.com/chart/top Sequel There will be a sequel to The Avengers, written and directed by Joss Whedon. It is set for release on May 1, 2015 and will be distributed by Walt Disney.http://www.reuters.com/article/2012/05/08/disney-avengers-idUSL1E8G8FNP20120508 | Notes = * Mark Ruffalo replaced Edward Norton from The Incredible Hulk. * The world premiere was held at the El Capitan Theatre on April 11, 2012. * The film broke numerous box office records, including the biggest opening weekend in North America and the fastest film to gross $1 billion. The Avengers grossed $1.51 billion worldwide, and became the third highest-grossing film of all time, behind James Cameron's Avatar and Titanic. | Trivia = *Walt Disney Pictures retitled the film in the United Kingdom and Ireland to avoid confusion with the unrelated 1961 British TV series of the same title, which in turn had its own similarly titled movie adaptation. The film was retitled Avengers Assemble, after the popular catchphrase from the comic books. The reaction to the title change was mixed. *Tony Stark mentions Life-Model Decoys when Agent Coulson comes to recruit him, saying, "You have reached the Life-Model Decoy of Tony Stark" in order to avoid him. *In a scenehttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dehn8RqOt7U ultimately deleted from the final film, Steven Rogers is shown reviewing files related to the Avengers Initative. Among them are files on the deceased Howard Stark, a retired Peggy Carter and a deceased James Falsworth. *When Tony Stark invites Bruce Banner to the Stark Tower, Banner declines saying, "Thanks. But the last time I was in New York, I kind of broke Harlem." This is a reference to his battle with the Abomination in the final act of The Incredible Hulk. *A post credits scene was filmed on the 12th of AprilCollider (after The Avengers world premiere). It features the six Avengers eating at the shawarma restaurant mentioned by Stark. Chris Evans had to wear a prosthetic face mask to hide his beard growth and further conceals the mask behind his hand as he eats. Due to the late filming of this scene it was not ready for the international release on the 25th, and therefore does not appear on The Avengers presentations in many countries. *During the confrontation between Loki and Captain America, Rogers states that the last time he was in Germany he had a disagreement with a man in power standing high above everyone else. It is likely that he was referring to a confrontation he may have had with either fascist dictator Adolf Hitler or his own archnemesis the Red Skull. *''The Avengers'' is the first film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe to be released by Walt Disney Pictures. Four of the preceding Marvel Studios productions (Iron Man, Iron Man 2, Thor and Captain America: The First Avenger) were released by Paramount Pictures and The Incredible Hulk was released by Universal Studios. The Paramount logo appears on Avengers posters and the film's opening titles as part of the deal between Disney and Paramount. Walt Disney Pictures is not credited until the final moments after the credits. *According to director Joss Whedon, Scarlett Johansson's participation in the film was in question early in the film's development. Because of this, Whedon's original script for the film included Wasp in her place. *Disney and Sony Pictures agreed for OsCorp Tower from The Amazing Spider-Man to be included in the film, but the idea was dropped because much of the skyline had already been completed. *The scene where Banner describes how he tried to shoot himself but failed was seen in a deleted scene of the Incredible Hulk, where Banner was in the Arctic. Captain America makes a cameo in this scene as well, where he and his shield are seen briefly as the ice shatters. | Links = * Marvel films * * }} }} Videos es:Los Vengadores (La Película) Category:Marvel Studios